


Small boy, soft body

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Etho has a bad time: the Fic, Gen, I tag my anon fic with this tag, M/M, Panic word, Rape, Yes i hate myself for this, the bitch is horny and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (I'm angry and sad, this is me venting, Axel is a random idea in my head, not ment to be anyone who actually exists)(also I'm sorry etho) (also semi permadeath? Perma injury?, just for the angst, you will respawn but you will only heal from the injurythat killed you)The hermits have a panic word, meaning 'this has got to far' or 'I'm in too much pain' or simply 'for the love of all things sacred, somebody help me'Its Green Sky. In the chat, here's a simple shortcut button, an SOS. Few hermits had ever had to use it.Doc when his mechanics got destroyed in a prank. Grian used it twice, both times for severe flashbacks and Xisuma scooped him up and keep him safe for days on end. Joe when Cleo died and didnt respawn correctly. XB whne his mental health took a huge drop it made him physically sick.Etho needed to use it, to hit that button, but his comm was just out if reach, his wrist couldn't bent like that, it hurt, but he had too.
Relationships: Etho/angst
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Small boy, soft body

**Author's Note:**

> NO BODY GETS TO JUDGE ME  
> ONLY I JUDGE ME  
> ALSO IM GETTING MONEY FOR ETHO ANGST SO DONT EVEN

Etho didnt like the new guy. 

Axel was loud and brash, over confident and had a short fuse. Not that there was anything wrong with that! Bdubs was the same way! But Axel was vulgar and immature, whispering sick sins in Ethos ear when ever he got the chance. Etho couldnt stand him, but someone had to help the new guy, and everyone else was busy, Etho didnt have a good excuse to not help the new guy, so here he was. 

Etho panted in the heavy air if the nether, his pack had quite a few ancient debris, and he was sure Axel had just as much, they should be done soon, Axel could craftvuo some tools and armour, Etho could get back to procrastinating actual work, hed be out of here soon, just a few more- 

Etho hit the ground with a thud, a heavy boot between his shoulder blades. 

"Haha dude, very funny, let me up." Etho squirmed a bit but Axel didnt relent. 

There was a light pop as Axel shifted his weight and Etho flinched. 

"Get off, I'm serious." 

The weight dissapeared and Etho started to get up, he was pushed back to the ground by a knee this time. Axel leaned down, "I dont think I will, I like you like this, helpless." 

Axel wrenched Ethos arms behind him, tying them together tightly. Etho squirmed, his arm bent at an awkward angle. 

"Hey!" Etho kicked his best. 

Axel rolled Etho over, settling his weight on Ethos chest and he lashed Ethos legs together, Etho tried to buck Alex off, but the bigger just laughed, sharp teeth glinting in the nether light. 

"You look so pretty in the nether light, I wonder what you'd look like without this." Axel tugged on the vest. 

"Dont you dare." With a smile that would be insulting to the devil if compared to him, Axel ripped the fabric open, pulling the vest from Ethos small frame. 

Etho squirmed, trying to wriggle away, Axel just laughed, shifting back, He leaned down and licked a stripe down Ethos face. Sandpaper tounge pulling the thin mask down as it went. 

Etho yanked his head back, he could feel Axels _thing_ pressing against his thigh, cold hands slipped under Ethos shirt, pushing it up, exposing the scared skin to the fiery gaze of the nether. 

"Come on doll. Dont you want to _play_?"

Axel hoisted Etho up, tossing the smaller onto his back, atop of the wall of the nether fortress.

Etho panicked and bucked wildly as Axel began to pull him pants down, the taller left his ankles tied, and shimmied his way between Ethos legs, the only thing protecting him was his thin boxers which Axel had pressed himself against. 

"Not much room for moving eh?" Axel sliced the ropes around Ethos ankels, cutting deeply into one leg as he did. "Oops." 

Etho tried to use his new freedom to his advantage. But Axel quickly stopped him, digging the blade of his sword into the unders of Ethos thights. He grabbed Ethos hands and yanked them above his head, the smallers comm slipped down his arm, Etho was blessedly reminded of the panic word.

He twisted again, trying to shove Axel off, "you little brat!" There was a snap and a cry as Axel broke one of Ethos wrists, his hand twisted harshly. 

"Stop fucking moving!" Axel dropped his arms to steady the smallers petite hip, hands pulling at the waist band of his boxers. 

Etho tried to reach the panic button. It was just to far, he could quite hit it. There was a rush of stinging pain as teh sword swiped across the back of his thighs.

Etho sputtered a choked sob as he felt Axel slam in to him, searing pain up his back, he must have torn. 

He writhed under Axels grip. The taller growling and setting a brutal pace. 

Ethos vision swam, he couldnt think, he couldn't breath, he twisted harshly, trying to escape, the only thing he managed to do was lightly press the SOS button. He didnt know if it had even registered before he blacked out. 

__

Xisuma heart dropped as the comms let out the triple _whoop_. The comms blinked with the SOS signal from Etho. 

Doc, Bdubs and Beef were geared up without a moment to lose, rushing to Xisumas base to track Etho. 

When they landed, Xisuma was quickly buckling up his armour, telling commands to his computer as he geared up. He looked directly at the three and nodded as the computer listed off coordinates in the nether.

They flew fast, spamming rockets and nktvwastung a single breath. The 4 landed on the heated bricks of teh nether fortress. Hurriedly they began to check the halls. 

Bdubs heard it first, he stopped in the middle of a hall and paled dramatically, his breath catching in his chest. 

"Bdubs?" The brunette shook slightly before he pointed down a hall, faintly at the end where it turned, they could see a scrap of fabric? And then they heard the grunting and low swearing. 

A quick second of shock passed over them, as the recognized the sound. 

Xisuma flushed red, "maybe he hit it by accident?" 

Beef looked him dead in the eyes, sword drawn, "He takes off his comm for that." 

Doc cast a glance at Beef before drawing his sword, they started down the hallway, running quickly and silently, Bdubs and Xisuma stumbled after them. 

Beef rounded the corner first, Doc behind him, Xiusma saw Docs eye go wide and he stumbled back a bit, Beef on the other hand _roared._ There was a crack and Xisuam heard a scream and a another crack. Doc filled with anger and jumped forward. 

Xisma has Bdubs round the corner and- 

God he wished he had the sword. 

Axel being beaten by Doc, Beef kneeling, untying a bloody, limp Etho. Both Axel and Etho missing various items of clothing, but it was obvious what had happened. 

Xisuma drew his sword as Bdubs ran to Beef and Etho. 

Beef tries his best, there were rope burns and bites all over him. And blood, two huge gashes over the backs of his thighs. 

Bdubs dropped to his knees by Beef, grabbing bandages from his pack and he tried to stop the bleeding from Ethos thighs. Beef gently poured healing potion over the bites as Doc and Xisuma beat the hell out of Axel in the background.

"Okay hes bandaged."

"Bdubs hes still bleeding." 

"Where?" 

"I dont know. Its running on my leg! It has to-" Beef stopped mid sentence. Oh, _oh._

Beef felt sick to his stomach, his breath waverd and he saw Bdubs gag out of the corner of his eye. 

"Uh. What, what do we do?" 

"I dont know! Try to stop the bleeding?" They both were panicking. Faintly Beef heard Xisuma yell a command and he felt his comm buzz. He heard the 2 pairs of footsteps heading their way, he knew Axel had been banned. 

"Is he okay?" Beef just looked at Xisuma with a worried expression, he heard Doc _"oh goddamn fucking motherfucker, I hope he fucking rots, I swear to-"_ there were more unintelligible curses as Doc feel to his knees next to Etho. 

Doc grabbed a healing potion and carefully poured it into Ethos mouth, the smaller sputtered slightly but didnt wake. Beef felt the blood flow slow down gradually. He wrapped Etho up in his apron, Doc added his lab coat around the small ninja.

Beef carefully carried him through the nether, into the overworld, they came out of the closest portal, Rens.

The werewolf nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the bloody mess of Etho, he insisted on taking then group to Stress. 

__

Stress took good care of Etho. Beef, Doc and Bdubs never wandered far. Xisuma went to talk to some of the higher ups, asking them to pull Axel from the void and throw him in jail, they happily obliged. 

Much to the chagrin of Etho, everyone figured out what happened quickly. How could they not? When ever they visited, Etho was always curled up in Beefs lap and the taller would instinctively curl around Etho when they got too close, not to mention the fading bruises and bites. 

___

The sun was setting, Beef was leaving back against the wall, Etho leaning against his chest, Doc and Bdubs sitting on the other side of the bed, the four played Risk as the light faded. 

"Etho, you are surprisingly good at imperialism and that's concerning." Ethos laughed at Doc comment, a full laugh, first time hed laughter in nearly a week. He was gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> My teacher told me that I was good at imperialism once and that went straight to my head, he also told me that if I wasnt leading a mob by the age 17, hed be disaapointed, and that if I ever lead a normal life, he expected nothing less than a devilish lawyer who's motto is "know the law well, break it even better"


End file.
